


Hearts and Bone(r)s

by Tails89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, failed sexytimes, parental embarrassment, sfw, very minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: “I think she bought it.” Derek lets out the breath he’d been holding, sagging back against the edge of the bed.“Oh my God.” Stiles barks out a laugh. “No way, I bet she’s calling my dad as we speak.”ORWhat happens when two people love each other very much.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 231





	Hearts and Bone(r)s

The waiting room is busy when they reach the hospital. Derek herds Stiles over to the front desk to check him in and then they wait.

Once seated, Stiles adjusts his pants. He’d put them on wet and they cling, highlighting a particular problem he’s hoping will go unnoticed. He crosses his legs, moving stiffly. His whole body already feels like one giant bruise. It doesn’t fix the problem.

“Stop fidgeting,” Derek hisses beside him.

“I’m trying to.” Stiles shifts in his seat, wincing at the movement. “How are you not having the same problem?” He asks, staring pointedly at Derek’s crotch.

"Don't you think we have a bigger issue right now.”

The doors through to the emergency room open and a familiar curly haired nurse emerges.

“Stiles Stilinski?”

“Oh, kill me now,” Stiles mutters into Derek’s shoulder before standing. “Hey Mel.”

*

Stiles sits on the table in the emergency cubicle. The paper sheet beneath him crinkles loudly with each subtle shift as he squirms beneath Melissa’s gaze.

“So.” Melissa sits on the stool beside the bed, tapping her pen against the clipboard she’s holding. “What happened?”

“Uh.” Stiles holds his wrist clutched to his bare chest. “I slipped.”

“You slipped.”

“Yup.” Stiles pop’s the ‘p’ risking a furtive glance across at Derek. “In the shower.”

“And that’s why you’re not wearing a shirt.”

Stiles nods. The movement sends a droplet of water trickling down the back of his neck from his still dripping hair.

Melisa takes a long moment to write something down, her pen scratching against the paper. “So, you were taking a shower...”

“Yes, we’ve established that.” Stiles fidgets with the string of his sweatpants, refusing to look Melissa in the eye.

“In the middle of the day?”

“Uh huh.”

More scribbling and a long drawn out silence.

“And what was Derek doing?” Melissa pins Derek with her stare, and he looks away.

“He drove me here.”

“But why’s he wet, too?”

“Uh, because he… heard me… when I fell?”

“Of course…” The pen stills. “So, Derek heard you… came to help… and lost his shirt in the process.”

“It got wet. Right, Derek?”

Derek just nods silently.

“So his shirt got wet but his pants did not.”

The hand on Stiles’s shoulder twitches and he send Derek a reassuring glance.

“Okay,” Melissa says suddenly, putting down the clipboard. “Let’s have a look.”

Stiles cranes his neck trying to get a look at what she’s written but Melissa stands blocking his view of the desk and the clipboard.

She takes his arm gently, testing his movements and asking him to wiggle his fingers before asking if he’d hurt himself anywhere else or bumped his head on the way down.

Derek keeps his hand on Stiles’s shoulder the whole time, fingers grazing his skin pulling any pain Stiles might feel.

Melissa watches from the corner of her eye, smiling at the tender moment between the two boys.

“Alright,” she says finally, snapping off her gloves. “I’m pretty sure it’s broken.” She gestures towards Stiles’s arm. “I’m going to find a doctor to confirm and order X-rays. If we’re lucky we’ll be able to cast it and send you home.”

She picks up her clipboard, pocketing the pen. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

She ducks through the curtain, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

“I think she bought it.” Derek lets out the breath he’d been holding, sagging back against the edge of the bed.

“Oh my God.” Stiles barks out a laugh. “No way, I bet she’s calling my dad as we speak.”

“No.”

“Oh yeah. We are so busted.”

*

Stiles gets lucky for the first time that day (pun intended). The break is a simple one. No surgery necessary, just six weeks in a bulky cast.

By the time they get back from the hospital, his dad is home from work. Derek pulls into the driveway beside the cruiser, cutting the engine and they both sit, staring at the house.

“I say we just roll with it,” Stiles says, looking to Derek. “Just go in guns blazing, y'know? We're both adults. Dad’ll just latch on if he thinks we’re hiding something.”

“I don’t like this plan.” Derek frowns at the steering wheel.

“It’s a great plan!” Stiles argues, opening his door. “He’ll never see it coming.”

“You don’t have to deal with the fallout.” Derek walks around the side of the car. “I have to work with him on Monday.”

“Ugh, fine.” Stiles fumbles with his house keys left handed before Derek takes them from him, unlocking the front door.

John is in the kitchen, putting together a plate of leftovers for dinner. He takes one look at them-- both shirtless and Stiles sporting a bright green cast, and reaches for the secret stash of whiskey.

“What on earth happened to you two?”

“Well Dad, you see when two people love each other very much, they have sex in the shower and one of them ends up in the emergency room.”

From the corner of his eye, Stiles sees Derek smack his palm against his face and just catches the soft “Stiles no" that’s muttered into his hand.

“Uh huh.” John pours himself a very large drink, taking a gulp before saying anything else.

Stiles turns to give Derek a very pointed ‘I told you so' look.

“Cool. Glad we were all about to have an adult conversation about it.” Grabbing Derek’s hand, Stiles tows his boyfriend from the room. “We’re going to go upstairs... to my room... to _finish_ talking about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a whumptober prompt fill for Broken Bones but I forgot to add the whump...
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/level_8_pigeon)


End file.
